You Got Me
by yuukuzuri
Summary: The only way Misaki knows how to let her feelings known.


Hello everyone. This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction so yoroshiku. My first baby being a songfic to boot. This particular song made the plot bunny bite me so I just have to let it out. No matter how doomed I am with my final study dissertation.

I would like to thanks my wonderful beta reader Marisol Gaddi :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid-sama or the song.**

* * *

**April 25th**

"Siiiighhh~"

"That's a really heavy sigh Kaichou"

Yukimura said to the raven haired president of Seika high. It was late evening and the student council meeting had just finished. There was only her and Yukimura left for the day.

"Ah..it's nothing. I'm just a little tired that's all. We should finish this up quickly"

Misaki immediately changed the subject. She was grateful that people were worried about her, but accepting the kindness was a sign of weakness. She couldn't show weakness when she was in president mode. However much she tried do deny her inner musings, she was extremely tired and worried because of a certain outer space alien. He had been absent for the last week. She had the urge to call him but what he said to her before he left stopped her every time she would take out her phone.

"_Don't worry, I'll be back in a few days..__"_

It's not that she didn't care, but those green eyes made her understand that it's better not to ask what was happening.

'_Baka Usui! Making me worry. Doesn'__t__ he trust me?__"_

She sighed another long sigh.

"Well, I think that's enough for today. I have to get to work anyway. You can on ahead, I'll clean up here" It was late into the evening and her shift will start in an hour.

"Good job Kaichou" Yukimura turned to grab his bag. "Don't work too hard. I'll be taking my leave then"

"Siigghhh~" Misaki gave another sigh before stacking up the papers. She hated this feeling of helplessness the most.

"Baka alien! And his birthday is in two days. He's gonna be a lump of alien goo when gets back!"

* * *

"Good job everyone! Ah...Misa-chan could you please throw out the trash on your way out?"

"Yes Manager" Misaki went to the change and once she was ready she heard the Manager playing some music from her radio. She listened to the music on her way out and smiled at the lyrics.

"Heh. This song reminds me of him..." she went home that night humming to the melody.

* * *

**April 26th**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE SHINJI?" Misaki yelled at one of her officers. The whole student council cowered at the sight. They can only pray for their friends' safety at the moment.

"I-I'm sorry!" Misaki was at the breaking point when she realized, what's the point of scaring people? It's not like it'll change the fact that he completely screwed up the report.

Misaki tried to calm down. "Look. I'm sorry I lost my temper. Just redo the whole thing and submit it back to me by Monday."

"Yesss….I'm sorry Kaichou"

Misaki sighed again. It was already the end of the week and being this exasperated wasn't going to help finish the work. She tried but every time she was about to focus on the council papers, she would end up cursing that certain someone for not being there. She missed him big time and no matter how much she tried to deny the feeling, telling herself that was just worried about him. She would end up blushing the deepest red.

'_Ughhh..I hate this feeling'_

* * *

"Misa-chan? Are you okay?"Manager looked at her with worried eyes. Misaki fidgeted at the question.

"I'm totally fine. What makes you think there's something wrong with me?" She was blushing like a tomato as she could already predict what the question would lead to.

"I haven't seen Usui-kun for a week now"

'_Bullseye!'_

"I'm worried about him. Is he alright Misa-chan?'

"He's fine" Misaki answered even though she wasn't so sure anymore. If only he would call or even a text message would be fine. Just some sort of indication that he was at least still alive. Misaki was frustrated at the lack of communication between them, but her pride wouldn't let her succumb to the growing desire to call him. Several time she typed a message asking him if he was alright, she would just end up deleting it, as she chose to trust him. Because of that her patience was running low and her anger was increasing day by day.

Trying to hide her frustration she changed the subject "Manager, can I take a day off tomorrow?"

"Eh? Misa-chan? Asking for a day off? Are you sick?"

"Eh..N-No. I-I just…um..t-tomorrow's Usui's birthday so I thought…" before she could finish her sentence, she was already buried in moe flowers.

"Moeeeee~ Misa-chan! So you have a plan to surprise him?"

Blushing like crazy "I-I..W-Well I haven't thought of anything yet but….um Manager…That song you were listening to at closing time yesterday…...what's it called?"

The Manager was transported into moe land that night.

* * *

Misaki was studying when her phone rang. She was glad, pissed, embarrassed and a bunch of other feelings more coming together when she saw Usui's name on the screen. A smile formed on her lips as she answered the phone.

'"Hey Misa-chan…."

"Do you want to become alien goo or blasted off to your home planet?" Misaki said sarcastically before Usui could finish his greetings.

"How cruel Misa-chan" Misaki could hear a pout forming "Don't you miss me? I really missed you"

"Hmp! Who would miss a perverted outer space alien! "Her pride was preventing from succumbing to her real feelings. She was so relieved that he finally called. "Where are you?"

"I'm home. I take booty calls too Misa-chan"

"Shut up you perverted outer space Usui!" She heard him chuckling at the end of the line.

* * *

**April 27th**

"Crap! I'm late!"

Misaki looked at the time and cursed even more inwardly as she put her shoes on as she remembered the actual agreed meeting time. She was thankful to Suzuna for doing up her hair but, did she really have to take that much time?

_~Flashback~_

'So Misa-chan. What are you doing tomorrow?'

"Em..well…s-Since tomorrow's your b-birthday.." her cheeks began to grow red "I-I thought we'd meet up s-somewhere…"

'_damn! Why do I have to stutter?'_ She swore she could hear Usui grinning from ear to ear at her stuttering "Stop grinning you idiot!"

Usui's grin just grew even wider at her comment. "Awww..Misa-chan knows me so well. Well, I am absolutely free tomorrow. So I'll meet you tomorrow at the park near your house'

"O-okay"

"And Misa-chan…"

"What?"

"I expect a very special kiss tomorrow"

"PERVERT!"

_~end flashback~_

She was 10 minutes late and when she arrived Usui was waiting for her at one of the benches at the park. God she missed him. Just looking at him from the back took her back a little, she stopped in her tracks and just stared at his back. The lyrics to the song Manager gave her playing in her head.

_**You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes**__**  
**__**I can't pretend though I try to hide - I like you**__**  
**__**I like you.**__**  
**_

No. No matter how hard she tried to deny the feeling of falling for him, she never could. He made her smile so much more than she used to. The playful perverted remarks sometimes just makes her smile and every time she did he will surely remind her how cute she looks when she smiled.

_**I think I felt my heart skip a beat**__**  
**__**I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe - you got me**__**  
**__**You got me.**_

Just like how she was standing there staring at his back. The sight of him, even a single strand of his hair made her heart skip beats–so frequently that she lost count on how many she had. She's just glad she was still alive after skipping that much heart beats. Every look, every smile, every touch, every kiss made her forget how to breath like a normal person.

_**The way you take my hand is just so sweet**__**  
**__**And that crooked smile of yours it knocks me off my feet**__  
_

That annoyingly perverted smile and the big calloused hand that would grab hers gently but firmly as if telling her that she doesn't have to worry about falling because he will be there catching her every time she does.

_**I can't imagine what it'd be like**__**  
**__**Living each day in this life - without you.**__**  
**__**Without you.**__**  
**__**One look from you I know you understand**__**  
**__**This mess we're in you know is just so out of hand.**__**  
**_

The whole week without him was a total blunder and she had never been so out of focus for so long. She tried to remember the days where she just knew him as Usui Takumi, Seika High's Heartbreaker. She remembered those days but she just can't imagine how she got through them without his presence at her side anymore. Those annoying remarks, those perverted jokes, that confident smirk, those loving smiles, those depthless emerald eyes that saw through every single thought. How could she possible live without those by her side? His presence haunts her every minute of the day. She would be a total mess without him now. How can he affect her so much? She hated that feeling the most.

_**Oh, I just can't get enough**__**  
**__**How much do I need to fill me up.**__**  
**__**It feels so good it must be love**__**  
**__**It's everything that I've been dreaming of.**__**  
**__**I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.**__**  
**__**Cause no matter what I do,**__**  
**__**Oh my heart is filled with you.**__  
_

She concluded that, she did need him in her life. She needed him to fill up all her days with his doings. Only in her wildest dreams did she imagined letting a man in her life again. She gave up on denying, suppressing and fighting the feeling. She gave in to his love. Her heart was filled with him.

"You got me" she admitted out loud. Usui turned around to see her standing there. Curious as to why she just stood there staring at him, he approached her with caution.

"Ayuzawa?" she just stared at him. "Are you okay?"

Breaking out of her reverie "Hmm…?, Uh..yes. I'm fine" she smiled.

"Sorry I'm late, I just found out that even the simplest hair style takes a very long time to do" Misaki said in an apologetic tone.

Usui took in her appearance. She wore black Capris with a loose white top and summer sandals. Her hair was braided to the right with some loose strands on the left. He couldn't suppress a blush. She looked so like her. Not too much, not too little.

She was just the Ayuzawa Misaki he came to love._  
_

"It's okay" he said as he composed himself. "So, no hug?" He asked smirking with his arms wide open. Misaki blushed a little but chose to accept the invitation. She hugged him tightly, taking in his scent. Usui did the same. The warm embrace made him forget all the lonely days he had the last week. Her shampoo which had a hint of peaches made him lost in the moment. _"I'm gonna remember this scent forever"_

Usui couldn't help it. He missed her so much. He took her face in his palms and looked into her amber eyes. The smile in Misaki's eyes emphasized the smile on her lips. He could look at her face all day without getting bored.

Their eyes connected and no words were needed between them. Just by looking into each other's eyes sent the entire message they wanted across. Usui swooped down for a kiss only to be stopped by Misaki.

She clapped her hands onto Usui's lips before they could reach hers. "Wait, at least let me give you your present first" Usui mumbled something inaudible. "What?" Misaki let go of his mouth.

"I said, I can't wait anymore, but your if present will make this kiss much more special then I'll wait" His perverted smile turning into a smirk. "Pervert!"

"I hope it does" she mumbled under her breath.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Usui asked.

"Nothing. Let's at least sit down first" they moved towards the bench that Usui occupied a while ago.

"So, where's my present?' Usui demanded as they sat down.

"Honestly, I never knew you were this impatient. Let me take catch my breath first' Misaki rolled her eyes. She reached into the green paper bag that she was holding.

He just wanted to finish this up quickly so that he can kiss her. He needed that kiss badly and Misaki was making him savor every minute of that suffering (yes Usui's a M XD). "I'm always impatient when it comes to Ayuzawa"

"Baka. Well…erm..here. Happy birthday. I hope you like it" She said while handing over the gifts while blushing like crazy.

Usui looked at the items in his hands. A box of what looks like home made chocolate, a small alien plush toy and a handmade birthday card. The chocolate and card he could understand, but the plush was just too cute making him smile even more.

"I tried my best with the chocolates and the card. The alien just reminded me of you, so I thought if the chocolate and card were bad at least you'll have something decent" Misaki fidgeted with the hem of her top.

Usui was smiling so wide that his face was hurting. He never knew receiving gifts would make him so happy. "An alien? Really?" He couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you Ayuzawa" He said while reading the lines in the card. His smile became softer and loving after reading every line in the card.

"I didn't know you were a fan of Colbie Caillat" he said looking at a blushing Misaki.

"Oh, Not really. I heard the Manager play the song during closing time once.…'She was just recovering from the previous blush only to have it intensified even more. She was at a loss of words to defend herself about the song. The lyrics were so clear as to how she was feeling. It was her way of pouring her heart out without spoken words.

"You got me Ayuzawa Misaki" Usui said looking at her in the eyes. He held her cheeks in his hands and finally kissed her.

She was right. This kiss was definitely more special than ever.

* * *

So was it good? Bad? Let me know.

In case you still couldn't get it the song is You Got Me by Colbie Callait.

So hopefully I will have a piece of mind and continue with the stuff that needs to be done instead of doing stuff that I want to do. I won't promise that I will be writing anything new soon. Partly because submission date is getting nearer and I was never a writer. That song was driving me nuts so I had to write it out. If the plot bunny ever looks my way again, maybe I will write again. :)

So do review :))

_27/03/2011_

_3.45 am_

.yuukuzuri.


End file.
